In some wafer slicing processes, by using diamond coated wire (DCW), damage may be induced on the surface and/or subsurface of the wafers. Common types of damage include cracks and dislocations. An ideal DCW slicing process produces wafers with relatively shallow subsurface damage while consuming relatively little wire. The desire to minimize depth of subsurface damage and the desire to minimize wire consumption are typically competing concerns in DCW systems when determining a size of diamond grits with which the wire is coated. Specifically, smaller diamond grits generally reduce depth of subsurface damage, while larger diameter grits generally reduce wire consumption.
At least some known systems have been developed based on wear and indentation studies that consider the effects of a single hard indenter on a softer material. The parameters considered in these studies include an indenter's shape, a sharpness, a relative hardness, an applied force, and a material removal rate and/or depth of damage beneath the indenter. If the indenter is sliding relative to the surface, the parameters may also include sliding distance and velocity.
However, developing systems based on these studies fails to take into account situations in which a plurality of indenters of different sizes are involved, and in which material removal rates and depth of damage requirements are different at different locations. In such situations, the material removal rate and depth of subsurface damage are determined by the collective action of the plurality of indenters.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.